The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Television programming content providers are increasingly providing a wide variety of content to consumers. Available content is typically displayed to the user using a grid guide. The grid guide typically includes channels and timeslots as well as programming information for each information timeslot. The programming information may include the content title and other identifiers such as actor information and the like.
Providing convenient ways for users to select and find content is useful to content providers. Mobile phones are have been used to order content and watch content. Vehicle-based systems are also becoming more popular. However, vehicle systems are not in communication with home-based system. It would be desirable to improve a customer experience with a vehicle based system.